


На крыше

by ARTOIS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTOIS/pseuds/ARTOIS
Summary: Ойкава знал, что свой последний тренировочный лагерь он запомнит надолго.





	

Этот последний тренировочный лагерь Ойкава запомнит надолго. По загривку до сих пор ползли мурашки от тяжелых пристальных взглядов близнецов Мия, которые наблюдали с трибун. И как они оказались тут? Что эти придурки здесь забыли? Лучше бы он не успел, как обычно, обвести взглядом зал, прощупывая атмосферу. В игре против Карасуно это лишь сбивало с толку, давало возможность чувству раздражения и неловкости просачиваться внутрь. Чересчур пристальное внимание к нему. Он ощущал его кожей. Оно дергало, скребло и жгло, вынуждая каждый раз оборачиваться и натыкаться на две пары внимательных глаз.  
А отвлекаться было нельзя. Ойкава сканировал и подмечал детали тактики соперника, чтобы после взять его за горло.  
Как ни странно, чаще, чем с остальными, он сталкивался с Сугой. Что-то тревожило его, свербило внутри. Интуиция шептала присматривать за «сердцем Карасуно».  
Ойкава не верил Суге – таких добрых и мягких людей не бывает. Если только на небе в виде святого лика.  
Ойкава усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Он пропустил несколько успешных атак соперников. Пусть пока порадуются. Только идиоты могли подумать, что он просто не в форме. Ойкава наблюдал и подмечал бреши в защите противника. И ему совсем не понравилось увиденное. На самом деле многое зависело не от явных лидеров. А от светлого ангела, который мило улыбался, излучая тошнотворный позитив. Суга вдохновлял команду, не давал ей рассыпаться после неудач, мягко наставлял игроков так, что они думали, будто пришли к решению проблемы самостоятельно.  
Он был шеей. Шеей, которая поворачивала каждой головой в нужную сторону.  
Оставаясь в тени, Суга контролировал важные зоны, ведение игры и настроение игроков. На него можно рассчитывать – кажется, так о нем говорили. И Ойкава видел, что это правда. Теперь стоило лишь выбить почву из-под ног Карасуно в виде Дайчи и выдернуть душу команды, Сугу, с корнем, и стена за спиной Кагеямы и Хинаты обвалится. Осталось взять в руки верное оружие – и дело за малым.  
Ойкава тяжело вздохнул.  
День выдался жарким и нервным. Слишком много лиц, слишком много шума. Ойкава устало и медленно шел по лестнице наверх – туда, где можно надеяться на мгновения уединения, чтобы спокойно поразмышлять обо всем. А потом он обязательно поделится с Ива-чаном своими гениальными идеями, и они разработают отличный план. Только передохнуть бы…  
Игра закончилась, пальцы горели от бесконечных ударов по мячу, колени, казалось, скрипели при каждом движении, кожа снова покрылась испариной, даже после душа. Сил не осталось.  
Он достиг последнего этажа и открыл дверь на крышу. Солнце ударило в глаза, и Ойкава, прищурившись, поднял руку козырьком.  
Он не сразу понял, кто сидит на его облюбованном за эти несколько дней месте. Но когда резь в глазах от ослепительно-ярких лучей света рассеялась, он ощутил, как тело буквально зазвенело от злости.  
Близнецы Мия развалились в теньке от будки вентиляционной шахты. Ацуму лежал на спине, согнув одну ногу в колене, а Осаму сидел рядом и с полуулыбкой что-то нашептывал старшему братцу, склонившись к его лицу слишком близко. В этой картине что-то было не так. И после всплеска явного раздражения, Ойкаве внезапно стало неловко. Будто он подсмотрел нечто интимное, не предназначенное для чужих глаз.  
Он застыл на месте, решая, как поступить лучше: уйти или дать пинка двум зарвавшимся выскочкам. Ойкава даже успел порадоваться, что петли у входной двери хорошо смазаны и он остался незамеченным, пока в следующее мгновение Ацуму ленивым жестом не обнял Осаму за шею и не потянул к себе. Их губы соприкоснулись в легком поцелуе, а Ойкаву окатило кипятком с головы до ног. Ощущения напоминали те самые первые впечатления от просмотра порно-ролика – испуг от неожиданности, стыд, тошнота, жар тела и клокотание сердца в горле, страх быть застуканным и резкая боль в паху от безудержного притока крови к члену. Все смешалось в нем за доли секунды, обрушилось лавиной.  
Он не должен был видеть этого. Не должен чувствовать.  
Паника захлестнула волной, утягивая за собой на глубину, где не хватало воздуха, где сознание рвалось с треском, разрушая спокойное течение реальности.  
Подошвы кроссовок буквально приклеились к полу, а ноги не слушались. Адреналин разогнал кровь по венам с бешеной скоростью, голова закружилась.  
Он крепко зажмурился, приказывая себе дышать размеренно и глубоко, чтобы успокоиться, но когда открыл глаза, то наткнулся на пронзительный взгляд приподнявшегося на локтях Ацуму. Осаму успел встать на ноги и, засунув большие пальцы в карманы джинсов, так же испытующе изучал Ойкаву.  
Ойкава с трудом сглотнул, понимая, что, видимо, простоял на месте достаточно долго и попался. Лицо и шею словно окатило горячим. На лбу выступила испарина.  
Он затравленно смотрел на братьев, лихорадочно соображая, как отреагировать. Но прежде, чем он смог все хорошенько обдумать, с губ сорвалось издевательское:  
– Так-так-так. И что же у нас здесь? Два извращенца оскверняют мое место для отдыха.  
Младший из братьев – Осаму – криво усмехнулся и, проигнорировав оскорбление, ответил:  
– И кто же решил, что здесь можешь отдыхать только ты?  
От фразы буквально подбросило.  
– Я решил. А вы поищите другое место для своих мерзких игр. Для вас что-то пониже этажами подойдёт, может, подвальчик какой, – многозначительно намекнул Ойкава, надеясь, что дротики из слов попадут в цель и отвлекут внимание от того, какое действие оказал на него подсмотренный поцелуй. Ширинка тонких летних брюк настойчиво врезалась в набухший член и доставляла дискомфорт.  
Вопреки ожиданиям словесной баталии, близнецы не ответили, а молча переглянулись, улыбаясь друг другу. Осаму протянул руку брату и потянул на себя. Ацуму легко поднялся на ноги.  
Они направились в сторону Ойкавы, посматривая на вход, и он отступил на шаг, пропуская странную парочку. Ойкава с ликованием и облегчением подумал, что они решили свалить, осознав, что лучше не спорить с тем, кто раскрыл их секрет.  
Но как только Осаму скрылся за его спиной, а Ацуму подошел достаточно близко, Ойкава понял, что два зверя лишь обходили его кругу, загоняя в ловушку.  
Он вскрикнул от боли в заломленной за спину руке и не успел даже дернуться, как его притиснули к стене в жестком хвате. Сердце заполошно забилось от адреналина, паники и раздражения.  
– Что за дерьмо! Отвалите!  
Ойкава оказался зажат между двумя телами, не зная как вырваться из болевого захвата и не повредить руки. Поэтому неловко застыл, зло сверкая глазами и всем видом показывая презрение. Он надеялся, что хотя бы это у него получилось.  
Ацуму дышал ему в лицо и спокойно наблюдал за безуспешными попытками вырваться.  
– Не нужно совершать бесполезных действий. Мы не хотим травмировать твое бесценное тело. – Саркастично произнес он и, подняв руку, погладил Ойкаву по щеке, тот дернул головой, уходя от прикосновения. Но Ацуму ничуть не расстроился, а как будто наоборот, вполне удовлетворился реакцией. Хмыкнув, он продолжил: – Рассуди трезво. Нас двое, ты один. Находишься в невыгодной позиции. И к тому же не стоит позволять себе лишнее, иначе вполне нечаянно можно пострадать. А завтра матч. И просто так отпустить мы тебя тоже не можем. Ты узнал нашу маленькую тайну. Из сложившейся ситуации для тебя существует только один выход, выгодный для нас.  
– И какой же? – спросил Ойкава, внутренне цепенея от ужасного предчувствия, но стараясь никак не показать своего страха.  
– Расслабиться и получать удовольствие, – послышалось сзади у самого уха.  
Ойкава невольно скосил глаза, пытаясь заглянуть за спину, и снова просчитался.  
Ацуму крепко обхватил лицо Ойкавы теплыми ладонями, чтобы он не смог уйти от прикосновения, и поцеловал.  
Ойкава бессильно замычал и попытался укусить, но лишь неловко раскрыл шире рот, пропуская влажный и горячий язык Ацуму.  
Ацуму целовал его, не закрывая глаза, отслеживая малейшую реакцию. От страстной ласки и вида расширившихся зрачков Ойкаву словно ударило током. От постыдного, внезапно накатившего возбуждения тело ослабло, сознание поплыло.  
Ойкава почувствовал, как Осаму положил подбородок ему на плечо, наблюдая, а потом попросил:  
– Только оставь мне.  
Будто он десерт какой, от которого каждому хочется откусить кусочек.  
Айцуму жалил Ойкаву языком, целовал влажно и глубоко, и Ойкава против воли ощущал, что это безумное трение близнецов о него даёт о себе знать. Кровь кипела в венах, а в паху пульсировало и тянуло.  
Ойкава снова попытался укусить засранца, но Ацуму ловко ускользнул и в ответ прикусил его под подбородком, облизнул кадык.  
Осаму уже обнимал и гладил свободной рукой грудь Ойкавы через ткань футболки, щипал отзывчивый сосок – нежно, но настойчиво, вынуждая его выгибаться.  
Когда Осаму спустился ниже по животу и обхватил через ткань брюк его член, Ойкава не выдержал и застонал прямо Ацуму в рот.  
Его трясло. Кожа под одеждой покрылась мурашками. Дыхание стало порывистым, частым.  
Нестерпимо захотелось поддаться соблазну, открыться. Выжать из этого момента все. Все доводы рассудка «против» растворились в оглушающих ощущениях.  
Когда Ойкава перехватил инициативу и сам потянулся к Ацуму, он уже ничего не соображал. Его вело, кружило.  
Поцелуи горячие, вязкие, вкусные, с оттенком горчинки от сигаретного дыма – сводили с ума. Ойкава никогда не видел Ацуму с сигаретой, не чувствовал запаха. Но зато теперь ощущал его вкус – терпкий и пьянящий.  
В жадном кольце рук близнецов было слишком жарко, тесно.  
Ойкава инстинктивно начал подбрасывать бедра, буквально прося продолжить ласку, ощущая как Осаму трется о его ягодицы сзади, и понял, что у того стоит.  
Ацуму прервал поцелуй, отвел руку Осаму и нарочито медленно расстегнул ширинку на брюках Ойкавы, не прерывая зрительного контакта между ними.  
И Ойкава осознал, что не дышит, ждёт, когда…  
У Ацуму горячая ладонь и длинные сильные пальцы. Хват крепкий, уверенный, но немного небрежный, будто он каждый день залезает в штаны к парням. Темные глаза с поволокой смотрят прямо в душу. Ойкава судорожно вздохнул и вытолкнул из себя слова:  
– Ну. Чего ты ждешь.  
– Не терпится? – раздалось из-за спины. Это Осаму решил сострить.  
– Придурок, – цедит Ойкава. Всё его существо уже затопило желание скорой разрядки, а они еще и издеваются. – Да, не терпится. Доволен?  
– Очень, – тянут оба близнеца в голос.  
Это вызвало у Ойкавы глухую злость и трепет от движения по члену одновременно.  
Ацуму плавно дрочил Ойкаве, мягко прижимаясь губами к пульсу на его шее. Хорошо. Так, как надо.  
Младший терся носом за его ухом, шипел от уже плохо сдерживаемого голода.  
Братья будто хотели съесть Ойкаву, посмаковав перед этим, а потом проглотить, как любимое блюдо.  
Ойкава кусал губы и подбрасывал бёдра, вдалбливаясь Ацуму в кулак. Осаму вылизывая шею, прикусывал кожу, изредка постанывая.  
Тело и сознание отдаются в плен тому нереальному удовольствию, что охотно и умело дарят братья. И Ойкаве становится все равно. Он отпускает на волю свои ощущения, забывая обо всем.  
Ойкава кончил с сиплым измождённым стоном и тут же обмяк в сильных руках.  
Он был словно кукла. Красивая, сломанная чужой волей и собственным наслаждением.  
Веки тяжело закрылись. Кажется, его куда-то аккуратно потащили.  
Ойкава все ещё сладко вздрагивал от какого-то долгого и неправильного оргазма. Внутри все вибрировало и звенело.  
В голове ощущались пустота и легкость.  
И кажется, что ему безразлично, даже если кто-то застанет его здесь, на крыше, со спущенными брюками, нелепо подпирающего стену.  
Когда кто-то требовательно сжал пальцами его подбородок, Ойкава все ещё не желал разлепить веки. Слишком солнечно и ярко сегодня. Слишком печёт. Слишком хорошо.  
Но тихая небрежная фраза заставила широко открыть глаза от страха.  
– Открой рот.  
У братьев длинные красивые члены, чуть изогнутые к пупку. Одинаковые, точно их отливали по одному образцу.  
Ойкава сглотнул густую слюну и замотал головой. Он в отчаянии посмотрел на братьев, все еще не веря в происходящее. Такого он точно не мог представить. Только не с ним. Только не с ними.  
– Открой рот, – просьба-приказ в одной фразе. Слова ударили под дых, смяли сопротивление. Ойкава попытался подняться, но Осаму бесцеремонно вдавил коленом его плечо в стену.  
– Не бойся, – низко прошептал Ацуму и надавил пальцами на щёки Ойкавы, заставляя подчиниться.  
Бархатистая розовая головка мазнула выступившей смазкой по крепко сжатым губам.  
– Все будет хорошо. Никто не узнает.  
– Да пошёл ты!.. – огрызнулся Ойкава, совершив ошибку.  
По языку ловко заскользил член Ацуму, заполняя рот. Вкус смазки немного солоноватый, но не противный. И от этой мысли горло сжало невидимым железным кольцом.  
Младший погладил Ойкаву по волосам и удивленно заметил:  
– Мягкие.  
Скулы Ойкавы горели огнём. От стыда. От стыда и жуткого, сумасшедшего желания. От него лихорадило, выстегивало искры.  
Еще мгновение и Ойкава сдался под напором, чувствуя, как снова наливается кровью собственный член. Он открыл рот и впустил Ацуму до конца.  
Братья явно успели побывать в душе совсем недавно – в ноздри щедро бьет запахом терпкого геля для душа. Морские и древесные ноты смешались с запахом плотной гладкой кожи.  
Пока Ацуму трахает Ойкаву в рот, Осаму водил членом по скуле Ойкавы, размазывая по лицу капли выступившей смазки.  
Ойкава замычал, остро ощущая вкус Ацуму на языке. С уголка губ стекла нитка слюны.  
– Я тоже хочу.  
Ойкава не успевает ничего сделать или сказать, хоть как-то отреагировать, когда братья меняются. И вот уже младший с хриплым стоном вбивается в его рот. Когда старший, не стесняясь, дрочит прямо Ойкаве на лицо.  
Ойкава закрыл глаза.  
Горло сжималось при каждом толчке, хотелось закашлять. Но он терпит. Терпит, потому что ощущение нереальности происходящего зашкаливает. Ойкава пьян. Он будто не здесь. Это не он.  
Кто-то другой. Незнакомый и чужой.  
Он может лишь сжимать свой член у основания, чтобы не кончить с позором второй раз от того, что его имеют близнецы. Они так похожи, но такие разные. У младшего Осаму движения более уверенные, вальяжные, он смотрит свысока и иногда приподнимает верхнюю губу, словно сейчас цыкнет. Ацуму более резкий, четкий, цепкий. Он не вминает свою страсть, он пускает ее по твоим венам через воображаемое жало. Скорпион в человеческий рост.  
– Вы слишком долго возитесь, – мягкий, чувственный голос раздался из-за спин близнецов.  
Ойкава дернулся от шока, узнав его владельца, при этом задевая кромкой зубов шкурку на члене Осаму, заставляя его прошипеть:  
– Тихо!  
Ацуму, кажется, совершенно не взволновало внезапное появление еще одного человека на крыше, он, не отвлекаясь, запрокинул голову и кончил Ойкаве на лицо. Горячие белесые струи стекали по лбу, скуле и подбородку, запачкали волосы.  
– Он нереально хорош, – криво улыбнулся Ацуму и чуть развернулся, пропуская вдохновителя ловушки, в которую так глупо угодил Ойкава.  
Суга. Добрый, честный, ответственный. Душа команды. Сейчас он выглядел так же, как и всегда. И улыбка, как обычно, играла на губах. Только глаза выдавали иное...  
В них плескалась темная сторона натуры, выпущенная наружу. Обнаженная в эту минуту до предела.  
Ойкава замер, чувствуя, как Осаму с неудовольствием вышел из его рта, ведь он ещё не закончил.  
Суга присел перед Ойкавой на корточки и с интересом осмотрел его.  
Каждый из них сейчас видел друг друга по-новому. Ойкава вздрогнул от прикосновения пальцев к своему горящему лицу. Контраст чёрного омута в глазах Суги и его холодной руки заставил Ойкаву зайтись дрожью. Суга собрал указательным пальцем белесую влагу с его щеки, словно сливки с торта, и демонстративно облизнул.  
– Вкусно? – хмыкнул Ацуму.  
– Конечно, – улыбнулся Суга.  
Ойкава скривился и брезгливо вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони.  
Он не мог ничего сказать, выдавить из себя. Он знал, что голос предаст его. Желание никуда не исчезло. Оно трансформировалось в нечто большее. Ойкава уже не понимал, плохо ему или хорошо. Он находился за той гранью, где не существует хорошего и плохого, где стерто все ластиком до чёрной дыры, где ты ― не ты.  
Младший нетерпеливо мялся, и его набухший член находился как раз на уровне глаз Ойкавы и Суги. Ойкава бездумно облизнулся и только потом заметил хитрый и понимающий прищур Суги, который вдруг немного наклонился и провёл языком по всей длине члена Осаму.  
Тот хватанул ртом воздух и часто задышал. Ацуму усмехнулся и достал из заднего кармана джинсов сигареты и зажигалку. Прикурил.  
Ойкаву повело. Голова была чумная, мысли путались и скакали. Он совсем не контролировал себя.  
Ацуму будто не сигарету прикурил, а Ойкаву. Зажег фитиль. Ещё мгновение, и все взорвется красными всполохами. Тяжелое, плотное марево затягивало в воронку, не оставляя никакой надежды на спасение.  
Пахло раскаленной пылью, сигаретным дымом и спермой.  
Контраст ощущений и картинки резал на лоскуты. Полдень на фоне чистого голубого стекла неба и не знающий пощады зной вязкой похоти. Дурной, неправильный, фантасмагоричный сон.  
Ойкава подобрал ноги под себя и качнулся. Он что-то хотел... да. Что-то хотел сделать. Возможно, убежать. Или хотя бы оттолкнуть.  
Он хотел кричать.  
Но лишь качнулся и упал на колени. Приблизился к тянущей за невидимый поводок картине. И прижался губами к уголку губ Суги, который ласково и совершенно развратно отсасывал Осаму.  
Суга оторвался от набухшего, увитого венами члена и повернулся к Ойкаве. Тяжелый взгляд, заметавшиеся на ветру светлые волосы, припухшие розовые губы и ощущение какой-то тайной власти – такого Сугу Ойкава не видел. Он не мог себе представить, что на самом деле таилось за всем этим невинным фасадом.  
– Они симпатичные, правда?  
Ойкава раздраженно закусил губу. То ли потому, что его бесили идиотские вопросы, то ли потому, что с губ чуть не сорвалось "ты тоже".  
– Давай без этого, – сипло ответил Ойкава.  
– Без чего? – Суга дрочил Осаму рукой, то и дело прижимаясь губами к головке, при этом смотрел на Ойкаву.  
– В сексе он не слишком разговорчив, – подал голос Ацуму, выдувая в небо струю дыма.  
– Да я вообще... – разозлился Ойкава, сжал кулаки, но тут же осекся. Что он мог сказать? Что ещё никогда?..  
– Я вас обоих сейчас убью, – проскрипел сквозь зубы Осаму. Ойкава поднял глаза и понял, что тот на грани. Его лицо и шея покраснели, на виске билась немного вздувшаяся венка пульса. С подбородка сорвалась капля пота.  
Суга тихо рассмеялся. Ойкава вдруг ясно увидел, что Суга играет с Осаму в кошки-мышки, не даёт ему кончить. По загривку поползли мурашки, а в паху до боли налилось кровью.  
– Ты ужасен, – покачал головой Ойкава, невольно засмотревшись на Сугу. – Волк в овечьей шкуре. Занятно.  
В стороне дугой пролетела затухающим угольком докуренная сигарета. Ацуму зашёл за спину Ойкавы и опустился, сел вплотную к нему, обнимая длинными крепкими руками.  
Ойкава отодвинулся, но тут же был железно прижат спиной к горячему торсу. Пахнуло табаком.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Ацуму отзеркалил недавнее движение младшего близнеца, положив подбородок на его плечо, и успокаивающе проговорил:  
– Не дёргайся и просто смотри.  
Ойкава нахмурился и в ту же секунду рвано выдохнул – Ацуму зажал его член в своей руке и медленно с оттягом провёл по всей длине, надавил большим пальцем на головку, потер щель.  
Ойкаву точно размазало. Он в который раз прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать, чтобы не умолять. Он как никогда был близок к этому унижению – просить у того, кого на дух не выносил.  
Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как смотреть и чувствовать. Только лишь бы это поскорее закончилось. Он должен был вырваться, уйти, забыть. Но только как теперь это сделать? Такое не вырвешь из памяти даже с корнем.  
Суга, видимо, удовлетворившись увиденным, остановил своё внимание исключительно на младшем близнеце, словно Ойкавы и Ацуму здесь не существовало.  
Пьеса для взрослых. Ночной показ.  
Ойкава обречённо откинулся на Ацуму, позволяя ему хозяйничать, делать все, что тот захочет. Сопротивляться не имело уже никакого смысла.  
Тем более, что представление, разыгранное перед ним, претендовало на исключительность.  
Суга умудрялся откровенно руководить ситуацией, находясь в нижней позиции, стоя на коленях перед близнецом. Но ясно было, что Осаму держится из последних сил и что между ним и Сугой существует какая-то странная игра в "кто кого".  
Ойкава чувствовал горячее дыхание и поцелуи на своей шее, прямо у кромки волос, уверенную руку, удовлетворяющую его похоть, с ним тоже играли. И он сейчас понимал Осаму, как никто.  
Суга облизывал, сосал, ласкал кончиком языка щель на набухшей головке, смакуя вкус своей жертвы, терся носом о твёрдый рельефный пресс, потом снова опускался и вбирал в рот то одно яичко, то другое. Младший уже не сдерживался и стонал при каждом движении Суги. Он неотрывно смотрел на него сверху вниз..  
Это зрелище заставляло Ойкаву нетерпеливо подбрасывать бёдра, елозить между ног Ацуму, чувствуя, как о поясницу трется стояк старшего.  
Первым не выдержал Осаму. С глухим рычанием он схватил Сугу за волосы и вошел в его рот на всю длину, до горла. Так, что Суга закрыл глаза, вжавшись лбом в его живот.  
За ним сорвался Ойкава. Заметался, попытался отбросить руку старшего, но тот схватил Ойкаву за запястье и сжал до боли.  
– Дай мне кончить, сволочь, – зло выдохнул он.  
– Ещё немного. После него.  
Железное спокойствие в голосе пригвождало его спиной к торсу Ацуму булавкой, как бабочку к бархатной подушке.  
Осаму натягивал на член рот Суги резко и часто, сипя от наслаждения и какой-то яростной, жгучей страсти. Все его тело стало жестким, но подвижным механизмом. Длинная челка взмокла и липла ко лбу, падала на глаза. Суга расслабил горло и полностью отдал руководство Осаму, позволяя трахать себя жестко и довольно грубо. Казалось, что Осаму перехватил лидерство. Если бы нельзя было прочесть взгляд – Суга смотрел широко открытыми глазами, снизу вверх, не издав ни одного стона или всхлипа. Он контролировал. Вёл даже сейчас.  
Близнец проиграл. Склонившись к Суге всем корпусом, он кончал, крупно содрогаясь и открыв рот, точно из него кто-то выбил весь воздух.  
Рука на члене Ойкавы ускорила движение, Ацуму отпустил его запястье и погладил грудную клетку, наткнулся на сосок и оттянул двумя пальцами до мимолетной боли. Ойкава смотрел, как дергается кадык Суги в попытках выпить Осаму до последней капли, как тот изможденно дрожит, и ощутил резкое головокружение, а потом удар током. Действительность схлопнулась и разогрелась вновь оранжевыми всполохами, тело обожгло изнутри и снаружи, кожа отозвалась гиперчувствительностью, в ноздри ударило озоном. Наслаждение утопило его в темноте чужого плена.  
Ойкава пришёл в себя через несколько минут. Сначала он понял, что все так же сидит в объятиях старшего, а тот прижимает его к себе одной рукой. Потом возвратился слух, и только после чёрные мушки и красные пульсирующие кольца под веками стали рассеиваться. Он смог разлепить глаза.  
Перед ним как ни в чем не бывало стоял собранный Суга и спокойный Осаму.  
Суга улыбнулся и кинул ему на колени пачку влажных салфеток.  
– Пожалуйста.  
Ойкава медленно взял деревянными пальцами хрустящую пачку.  
– Ты предусмотрителен, – саркастично отозвался Ойкава, вздернув бровь.  
– Это удобно, не правда ли? Иметь предусмотрительного партнера.  
– Мы с тобой не партнёры, – фыркнул Ойкава, оттирая потеки спермы с кожи и одежды. Ему стоило как-то незаметно пробраться в туалет и привести себя в порядок. Оставалось надеяться, что удача на его стороне и он не привлечёт ничьё внимание.  
– Друзья? – шутливо осведомился Суга.  
– Ничего подобного! Ты мне не друг. А эти... – Ойкава скривился, – и подавно.  
– Я уверен, скоро все изменится.  
От такой наглости Ойкава раскрыл рот, а потом рассмеялся.  
– И что же натолкнуло тебя на эту идиотскую мысль?  
Суга чуть повел подбородком в сторону, словно давая знак, и Ацуму поднялся на ноги, попутно взъерошив волосы Ойкавы. Братья уходили, не оглядываясь. И Суга шагнул за ними, бросив напоследок:  
– Потому что тебе понравилось.  
Ойкава посмотрел на удаляющиеся фигуры и подумал, что стоит поподробнее разузнать о связи этой троицы.


End file.
